El búho de plata
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: La tierra se agita cuando Son Goku es amenazado de muerte, pero ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Qué harán ellos? ¿Qué hará Sanzo?


Animanga: Saiyuki  
  
Titulo: El búho de plata  
  
Capítulo: Único  
  
Disclaimer: Esta genial obra no me pertenece... T_T es sin ánimo de lucro... Ya os conocéis todo eso, ¿No? -_-  
  
General  
  
By: Zekhen_Angel (Jen-san)  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
El camino era largo y pesado a veces, pero no le importaba; Juró que iba a proteger a Sanzo y lo iba a hacer, aunque él se pudiera proteger solo...  
  
Dio un suspiro lastimero.  
  
Volvió la cabeza atrás para comprobar que todos seguían dormidos. Sonrió al verles. Se les veía unidos y él estaba con ellos, aunque tuviera que aguantar palabras que tanto odiaba. Odiaba que le llamaran la mascota de Sanzo, o que le dijeran saru... Baka, bueno eso no le molestaba tanto...  
  
El ulular de un búho el sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Lo vio extender sus alas en una rama. El ave se dejo caer de su rama y dejando mecerse por el viento ascendió por encima de Goku.  
  
Le observó atravesar el cielo con luna como fondo. Deseó poder volar junto a él, sentirse libre. Libre de aquella presión que tenía en el pecho. Deseó sentir la libertad de la que gozaba el ave. Esa que él había olvidado.  
  
Antes de que lo encerraran sabía lo que era, pero ahora... después de tantos años encerrado había olvidado su significado.  
  
Suspiró otra vez.  
  
De repente algo llegó hasta su nariz. Un olor particular, un olor a youkai, sin embargo... no lo reconoció como su enemigo Kougaiji.  
  
Se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba sobre qué hacer.  
  
Si despertaba a los demás lo llamarían "baka-saru" por despertarlos solo por un youkai...  
  
Se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor era ver quien era y luego decidiría. Además si despertaba a Gojyo, él le quitaría toda la diversión.  
  
No mejor se iba a ver que era solo.  
  
El búho ululó ante la presencia del ser maligno con un ligero reproche, ese pequeño ser le había caído bien...  
  
Nadie más aparte del ave escuchó el grito de Goku.  
  
**__**__**__**  
  
Hakkai se dio por vencido. Lo había buscado y llamado, incluso Gojyo le prometió su ración de comida si venía, pero no hubo manera de conseguir respuesta.  
  
* Emm, Sanzo... no encuentro a Goku. Lo he estado buscando y no  
aparece por ninguna parte.  
  
* ¿Y? – Gruñó Sanzo recostado sobre la puerta del jeep.  
  
Hakkai sonrió.  
  
* Me preocupa. Gojyo y yo lo hemos estado llamando, pero no hay ni rastro.  
  
Un pequeño ulular les hizo alzar la vista. El búho con uno de sus grandes ojos abiertos les miraba con expresión sabia.  
  
Sin ningún esfuerzo el ave salto de su rama y revoleteó sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Sanzo sacó su arma dispuesto a quitarse "las moscas de su cabeza", pero cuando iba a apretar el gatillo algo en su interior le hizo detenerse.  
  
El búho plateado con insistencia les fue guiando pacientemente por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro.  
  
Allí tendido entre unos arbustos descansaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Goku, bañado en sangre.  
  
Gojyo alzó el cuerpo dándole la vuelta. Intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido.  
  
Sanzo observaba estático la figura ensangrentada. Aparentemente frío, pero en su interior su alma gritó alarmada.  
  
Hakkai Se acercó a Goku e intentó curarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Se miró las manos pensativo. Allí había algo que no cuadraba. Gojyo mordía su labio inferior. Con el cuerpo herido de su amigo entre sus brazos. Mirada preocupada. Su cuerpo encogido por una angustia.  
  
¿Quien podría haber hecho eso? Tenían que haber sido más de uno para poder hacerle eso.  
  
* O alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para herirle... –  
Susurró.  
  
Hakkai se levantó del suelo y se volvió hacia Sanzo. Su habitual sonrisa se veía ahora forzada.  
  
El búho ululó por encima de sus cabezas. Planeó hasta revolotear por encima de un arbusto.  
  
Sanzo se dirigió hacia allí. Se agachó. Sin tocar el extraño colgante.  
  
* ¿Crees que es del atacante? – Preguntó Hakkai acercándose.  
  
El monje no contestó. Utilizando su ropa como guante agarró la cadena y la levantó.  
  
La extraña runa allí dibujada pareció brillar con el contacto del sol.  
  
Sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, Sanzo, Hakkai y Gojyo fueron bruscamente golpeados por una fuerza que les hizo golpearse contra los árboles.  
  
Magullados y alguno más cabreado que otro, léase Sanzo, se levantaron. Miraron la barrera que ahora encerraba el cuerpo sin conocimiento de Goku.  
  
El búho plateado pareció ulular una canción de guerra, mientras golpeaba con garras y pico la barrera.  
  
El rubio reparó entonces en la extraña figura que portaba ahora el extraño colgante. Un encapuchado algo más alto que él. De su cuerpo solo se veía una mano, aunque quizás debiera haber dicho garra.  
  
Cogió el pequeño saru (mono) y llevándolo en brazos se alejó de ellos.  
  
Sanzo dio un gruñido. ¡Nadie se iba a atrever a robarle algo, aunque fuera algo tan pesado como Goku!  
  
Apuntó con su arma y disparó unas cuantas veces. La barrera ni siquiera pareció notarlo.  
  
El ave enfurecida ahora golpeaba llena de rabia la barrera. Se resquebrajó levemente. Suficiente como para que el plateado búho penetrara con dificultad en el agujero y extendiendo de par en par sus alas abriera un agujero.  
  
Los tres no se lo pensaron dos veces. Saltaron por el agujero y atacaron al encapuchado.  
  
Pero ni la fuerza de los tres unidos pudo evitar que el extraño youkai se evaporara en el aire dejando caer el colgante al suelo. Se golpeó con un ruido sordo. Mortalmente herido, ensangrentado y con las alas semiencogidas el búho alcanzó el cuerpo de Goku y se encogió encima de él. El pequeño mono se gimió levemente, pero no despertó.  
  
Sanzo observó a su mascota y luego el colgante. La pistola apuntó al centro de la runa. Un disparo atravesó el colgante. Se resquebrajó. Se partió. Los cachos que habían aparecido se evaporaron en dejando solo polvo.  
  
Goku se desperezó. Se removió un poco.  
  
Hakkai corrió hacia él. Miró sus manos y rezó para que esta vez funcionara.  
  
Las heridas se fueron cerrando, para alivio de los presentes (aunque Sanzo no lo admitiera, por supuesto).  
  
Gojyo observó con interés el cuerpo del ave, ahora fallecida.  
  
* ¿Porqué nos habrá ayudado este pajarraco? – Iba a apartarlo cuando  
un aura dorada recorrió el cuerpo emplumado.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ave desapareció, el aire pareció colorearse de un haz plateado. El viento moviéndose extrañamente. Atravesó el rostro de Goku y se elevó en el cielo.  
  
Los ojos de Goku se abrieron lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el extraño viento plateado en forma de ave que volaba libre.  
  
* ¿Madre? – Susurró confundido, poco antes de mirar a Sanzo.  
  
Este observaba el horizonte. Suspiró casi cansinamente.  
  
* Baka saru, levanta del suelo. Ya es hora de que dejes de dormir. Nos  
vamos.  
  
Y el viaje siguió. Nadie comentó nada. Aunque sabían que en alguna parte el youkai encapuchado seguía observándoles.  
  
Quizás ahora ella le había frenado, pero nada ni nadie le frenaría la próxima vez.  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
N/A:  
  
Bueno... ¡¡¡Qué estreno!!! El primer fic en castellano de Saiyuki en Fanfiction.net...  
  
Espero que alguien lo lea... eh.... si es así mandar un Review. Estaré encantada de seguir haciendo fics sobre este fantástico anime del que por cierto solo he visto la un cacho. -_-U es que por el norte llega todo con lentitud...  
  
Por cierto:  
Baka: Tonto, estúpido  
Saru: Mono  
  
Un abrazo a todos!!  
  
Zekhen_angel (Jen-san) 


End file.
